relentlesspkfandomcom-20200214-history
Medium
What are Clue Scrolls? Clue Scrolls are items that are dropped randomly by certain monsters. They lead the player through a trail of clues to eventually find a location in which the player will unearth a casket possibly containing extremely rare items. Clue scrolls can be obtained by killing almost any monster in Vanquish. Click here to find out more about monsters that drop clue scrolls. Requirements for Clue Hunting There are a few things that you should bring on every clue hunting excursion. Locations There will be two categories, in the wilderness and not in the wilderness. In the Wilderness Level 11 Wildy Clue: Dig at the exact spot in level 11 wildy. Coordinates: X-3230 | Y-3606 Faster Route: Teleport to Graveyard Dragons (Special Teleports), then run southeast Level 17 Wilderness Clue: Dig at the exact spot in level 17 wildy. Coordinates: X-3010 | Y- 3653 Fastest Route: Teleport to Castle Dragons (Special Teleports), and run North Graveyard Dragons Clue: Dig at the exact spot of the Graveyard Dragons. Coordinates: X-3129 | Y-3684 Fastest Route: Teleport to Graveyard Dragons ( Special Teleports), then run Northwest Greater Demons Clue: Dig at the exact spot of the Greater Demons. Coordinates: X-3290 | Y- 3903 Fastest Route: Teleport to Greater Demons (Special teleports / ::gdz). Then run North. King Black Dragon Clue: Dig at the exact spot of the King Black Dragon Lair. Coordinates: X-3069 | Y-10260 Fastest Route: Teleport to Ice Platuea, then run east to the KBD lair, and climb down the ladder. Axe Hut Clue: Dig at the exact spot near the Axe Hut. Coordinates: X-3179 | Y-3964 Fastest Route: Teleport to Mage Bank (Special Teleports), then run East. Not In Wilderness Mage Bank Clue: Dig is the exact spot in Mage Bank. Coordinates: X-2531 | Y-4723 Fastest Route: Teleport to Mage bank (Special teleports). Waterfall Clue: Dig at the exact spot of the waterfall. Coordinates: X-2501 | Y-3496 Fastest Route: Teleport to the Fishing Guild (Lunar Spellbook), Then run North. See Map: Coal Trucks Clue: Dig at the exact spot of the coal trucks. Coordinates: X-2678 | Y-3533 Fastest Route: Teleport to Camelot, then run Northwest. Ardougne Clue: Dig at the exact spot near Ardougne. Coordinates: X-2633 | Y- 3230 Fastest Route: Teleport to Ardougne, then run South. Varrock Clue: Dig at the exact spot near Varrock. Coordinates: X-3226 | Y-3444 Fastest Route: Teleport to Varrock then run North. Falador Clue: Dig at the exact spot near Falador. Coordinates: X- 2944 | Y- 3352 Fastest Route: Teleport to Falador Taverly Clue: Dig at the exact spot near Taverly. Coordinates: X-2877 | Y-3491 Fastest Route: Type ::tav, climb up the ladder, and run north. See Map: Landing Strip Clue: Dig at the exact spot of the Landing Strip. Coordinates: X-2540 | Y- 2949 Fastest Route: Teleport to Watchtower, then run South. Canifis Clue: Dig at the Exact spot in Canifis. Coordinates: X-3469 | Y-3520 Fastest Route: Teleport to Canifis (Lunar spellbook) and run Northwest.Southeast of slayer tower. Godwars Dungeon Clue: Dig at the Exact spot in Godwars dungeon. Coordinates: X-2901 | Y-5359 Fastest Route: Teleport to ::gwd, run north, use the portal, go to the exact coordinates. Black Dragon spot Clue: Dig at the exact spot near black dragons. Coordinates: X-2817 | Y-9830 Fastest Route: Teleport to ::tav, go a little bit north, jump over the strange floor to the west, go more west until you see black dragons, go to the exact coordinate and dig. Dagganoth Kings spot Clue: Dig at the exact spot near Dagganoth Kings. Coordinates: X-1867 | Y-4366 Fastest Route: Teleport to ::dks, and follow the following map: Lumbridge Fern Clue: Dig at the exact spot near the Lumbridge Fern. Coordinates: X-3225 | Y-3205 Fastest Route: Teleport to Lumbridge and run around the castle.